10th Hunger games SYOT
by Blonde4ever
Summary: Does your tribute have what it takes to make it to fight past there pasts and deal with there futures? These are the tenth hunger games and no one will forget. SYOT OPEN! Rated T. My first fanfiction and I love all reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Its my first fan fiction! (Celebration!) If you are reading this keep in mind that my dear readers are all awesome! So I would like you to read this as it continues I am beginning to get better and better. So read all chapters before you judge me. I do not own hunger games. (I wish I did. Lol) **

I walked down the hallway that led to the presidents office. I looked at the two armed peacekeepers in front if me in distaste.

I passed by my assistant Tenna. I gave her a nod before continuing. Obviously the president was meeting with me about the games.

I wondered what it was that was so important he needed to see me right away.

I looked at a avox that stood silently with its head down and scowled at it. Je jumped in surprise before looking up from his feet.

The peacekeepers came to a stop. I looked at the metal doors that led to the president.

As soon as I walked up they swung open on command. I hesitated for a moment before slipping my way into his room. It was dark and only had a dim light from the small skylight window.

I saw a figure move in the darkness gesturing me to sit down. The gold couch slightly shimmered in the farm and I slouched into it.

" how may I assist you?" I asked in a curt voice.

I heard a soft chuckle. "Oh Lark you never fail to amuse me." hiswords slithered out of his mouth like a snake

I remained silent and kept my hands still to my lap.

I heard a soft rustling and someone's breath on my neck. my arms were suddenly covered in goosebumps.

"I want these games to be unforgettable. I want the tributes to suffer until they can suffer no more." he whispered into my ear. I could smell wine and a tinge of a smell I recognized as death.

"Do you understand me" he hissed.

I shivered before replying "Yes sir."

I left the room in a hurry after. I nearly ran down the halls to my dorm room.

I took out a pen and pencil I thought and thought.

I searched up myths legends scary creatures. I looked up everything that could possibly bring fear.

My eyes struck with meaning.

Of course how could I miss it! It was so brilliant so terrifying!

I jotted down every thing my brain had stored. I tore the page of before walking down to the games room.

The president walked by me.

And when I caught his eye I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is another chapter for my SYOT. thanks to all who have sent in tributes and reviewed. I've decided to make another chapter from Larks view and I've also done it from the presidents veiw witch was a whole new page in my fanfic. In case you haven't noticed lark is head game maker! Hope you enjoy. Keep getting your tributes in please! Thanks! And be sure to tell me what you think if the chapter. I'm open to helpfull tips and compliments too of course.**

My face cringed at the strong smell of perfume. I turned around to come face to face with my assistant Tenna. Ughhh perfume was so last year I tried not to cringe from the strong smell of vanilla. An automatic smile stretched across my face. Teena beamed at me " I've been working on the escorts costumes what do you think pink this year or yellow?" I sighed but kept the very fake smile on my face. "Aqua. Remember I told you yesterday." Oh her beam breaks a but it looks like she has been tazered or something. She ponders this and then beams a bit "thats exactly what I was thinking!" I smiled a bit and nodded slightly. Then I turned into the two huge metal doors that stood at the end of the long hallway. The avoxes stood straighter as I walked in. Ahhh the joys of being feared.

The screens that were everywhere in the room were filled with tapes of the districts. my eyes focused on a camera from district 10 were starving children were crawling along begging for scraps. My eyes zeroed in on Carrie my head peacekeeper she took her walkie talkie and lifted it to her face she barked orders into it. My face flew back to the screen just in time to see the children getting dragged away. I turned my head away from the bright blaring screens. I still heard the gunfire.

The game makers loved my idea. The more torturous the better. I listened impatiently while the game makers shared there ideas. But when the last game maker spoke I was totally pumped. "We have to make it terrifying for each individual tribute." I zoned out. My head swam with ideas. I called the end of the meeting and the game makers set to work.

Presidents POV

I stared down at the victor who was begging me for death. I looked to him everything about him screamed desperate and useless. I turned away and spoke "I see no harm in you alive.." The man begins to thrash. "But Im always open for a Avox." I see him twitch now hes trying to escape but my peacekeepers hold him tightly. I bring myself face to face with him. "You will have hope..." Then I nod the peace keepers dragg him away and I relax my self falling to sleep as the last sound leaves his mouth.

In my dreams I see the games and I see people cheering and laughing and dancing. I see people on the screen screaming and fighting and I see death. Oh yes lots off death. I see the people of the Capitol cheering again and pointing to there leader there hero ther president. But when I turn around I don't see me...I see Lark.

**I am fairly happy that I'm updating so often! But I still need tributes. Sorry this is kind of a cliff hanger. remember review send in your tributes and let the 10th hunger games begin!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I love all you readers! Thanks for the great tributes! This is the third chapter I felt guilty... Tommorow I'm going camping and will not be able to update much for a bit but don't worry I'll update as soon as I can! Keep sending in your tributes please I'm hoping to be able to write a chapter from tributes point if views sometime soon! Any ways this is From ** Larks** view (again) and some from a peace keeper named Kelp. Ok on with the story!**

****Larks POV

When I looked at our plan for the arena I was intterupted by someone clearing there throat. I was about to snap at this rude worker when I was hit with the scent of death. I turned calmly around "may I assist you . His face is cold "yes" he hisses at me it slithers out of his mouth and its actually terrifying. "If you'll follow me." I nod and walk past him. He wouldn't hurt me...would he?

Out in the twisting hall way past the luge metal doors we go. I look snobbishly out the window. "I do have plenty to do I impatiently say and my accent rings the words clearly. He turns to me and his face is hard. "Why do we have the games?" I look confusedly at him "sir?" He begins to walk again and he leads me to his private garden its filled with beutiful plants there all red and white. This disturbs me because the red looks like...blood. I look to President Hivots face as he continues. "Hope it is the only thing stronger than fear." I still look at him my fear is vanished it's replaced by a powerfull case of confusion. "Hope Sir?" He stops walking he picks up a beutifull Red rose he twirls it around his fingers for a while. He stops "Contain it." I watch the rose still as I ponder this he snaps the rose and it falls to the floor drifting slowly. When I look up I'm alone again.

Kelp (district 4 peacekeeper) POV

Everything was utterly boring in district 4. But with the games everyone was buzzing in the Capitol. I was from district 1. I trained my whole life...for this? I mean really what has the world become. I look to Seed my partner in the hell of a job. Seed trained me we were some of the few peacekeepers who were girls. (GIRL POWER) haha. I'm was a jokester. Look to now and you'll see a girl in a suit pretending to be someone she is'nt.

lately Carrie has been checking on us a lot she's luck and gets to live in the Capitol and order us around. But she's told us Lark is a wreck trying to make these games the best. But that she is super excited to see these games since there sure to be the most terrifying yet. I think the games are the best. there the one time where we get to go to the Capitol and enjoy the good show too. dam the people who hate the capitol. There just sorry that the Capitol is better then them. For all I really cared the stupid district people could be wiped out of Panem.

**it was actually fun to write kelp I might do another one from his POV during the game. Remember to send in your tributes I may push back the date if I still think I'll get more tributes! bye people of ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm still camping! I'm actually really proud that I got a chapter up! I took a long time! Made it on my mobile and it wouldn't save! I lost like a hues worth a work finally the 3rd time I finally got it saved! I was disappointed at how short last chapter was! It didn't turn out the way I wanted it to so I edited it and made it better and longer! So enjoy! And keep submitting tributes and favoriting,following,and reviewing! Thanks!**

Sparkle Gem POV

I fluffed my hair in the mirror and admired . As always. I pranced down the huge flight of stairs that led to my kitchen stuffing him muffin from the bakery In my mouth. hmmm carrot. I quickly bid my parents good bye my mother nodded and my father seemed to list in watchig the previous news for the games the year. Typical.

I grabbed my training bag (witch weighed a lot from all my knives.) and dashed out the door. I scowled. Just a few more months and these stupid district people will be long gone and I'll get to live in the victors village. At least the people there weren't all complete idiots.

I was basically a better and younger copy of my mother. I was had blonde flowing hair crystals steal clear eyes. The boys in the district threw themselves off there feet for me. Ha I bet if I asked one to hump of a cliff he would! That would be a sight. I'm 18 since last month and I'm ready to volunteer for the games!

those tributes don't stand a chance. Not even slither of hope for them. I'm sure to be home within the week. With all the people I'm sure to kill. I'm quiet eager to kill really.

To feel the swish of my knife the clunk as I hit my target. The exhilaration. The last thing they'll ever see is this pretty face.

I pass by the fancy district homes witch are nothing in comparison to my families house and no where close to the size of my soon to be home! I can't wait to be a victor the fans more dimwits giving me my every wish and attention unlimited attention. What can I say? The camera does love me.

I then pass by the baker where the finest treats are sold. And I pass the goods store where you can get almost anything.

I pass through the lifeless part of the district too its a giant field. If your lucky you get to train there.

I get to to edge of the field and the poor part of the district comes to veiw. I look in disgust at the muddy floor and beggars that line the streets.I plug my nose because the whole place smells like sickness and cooties. Ewwwww! If one of these things touches me THEY ARE SO DEAD!

I let out a sigh of relief when I see the training center come in view and I dash past the beggars who crawl by my feet. YUCK!YUCK!YUCK! I mutter as I try touch the mud as little as possible.

When I reach the end (and my freedom) I let out a sigh of relief.

I can finally breath clean air! And grass oh sweet grass! I start to walk past all the idiots that are still standing by me.

I hear someone sneer at me "Capitol freak." I stop dead in my tracks


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is our district one male Brunt Fang's POV! I am so sorry for lack of updates but I'm not even back from camping until tomorrow. I need more tributes Date has been pushed back to tge 20th please send in tributes! It will give you more points for the games for your tributes. I will show the points list and such next chapter! review,pm,submit tributes,and enjoy! **

Brunt Fang's POV

It was a average morning at the training centre. Everyone was excited for the games. Some of the people would boast about how sure they were to volunteer this year. Others shyly sat aside well the others plotted and schemed how they would kill in the games. Then there were people like me...who already knew they were going to win the games in a couple of years.

While some people wasted there time training a way and working there buts off I was already skilled with the bow and arrow and could easily beat any of these wanna be's. I'm popular. But I can tell its fear not love. Sometimes its there to quick and forced laughs pr when they glance behind there back or look at me warily. They fear me. Fear is good. To be feared is far better than to be loved.

Sometimes it gets to me. The way my snobby mother forces around my father. Of how he would do anything for her approval. Its disturbing the way everyone throws themselves at my feet. At how much control I have over all of them. Besides,what could ever happen to me?

I can tell that mothers been angry. She shouting and pointing her bony fingers at father. She screams in fury her yellow eyes look in rage at my father. She has the strange resemblance of a cat.

Father holds his hands up in surrender and speaks in a strange tongue I do not understand.

My grandpa was once a books keeper for the capitol. He kept all of the capitols history and there darkest secrets he knew the strange language that some people would speak. It used to be called French.

Flashback of when he was little

One rainy day Grandpa had come running to the house shouting out in agony for my father. My father had shoved me aside as he went to talk to grandpa. I'd only seen him that one time. That time where I could'nt tell what was happening. When for the first time in my 7 years of life I'd seen my father cry.

The next week everything was a blur. Grandpa hade'nt returned. Mother and father were always crying. I realized that caring for someone was stupid. If I had'ent grown so attached maybe just maybe I would'nt have been so upset. Maybe I Would'nt have screamed when they took her away. Would'nt have sobbed when my father married a new lady I had to call mother just so we would'nt starve.

It was that day that I stopped caring. It was also that day where I realized something love is childs play. I was going to win these games. I dod'nt care what got in my way. I never lose.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! So sorry I went on a trip and just got back a hour ago. I feel so bad! I am gonna try and update twice today but I need to get in a district 2 male in order to do that. I would love to get some more tributes in so that I can try to start doing two of the districts tributes per chapter. I really appreciated all the reviews last chapter got! you guys seemed to really enjoy it. I am going to make the chapters longer now. So I will keep it up snd continue to update regularly. So please please please send in tributes guys I want to get to le games. Thanks. Here is Scythe mannors POV. I am gonna anounce the points when we get closer to the games. Here it is our district 2 female tribute! **

Scythe Mannor's POV

my knife felt smooth against my hand. Even in the darkness I could tell each point and curve of my knives.

This praticullar training level was merely childs play for me. It was simple hit the figures that raced towards you. Nothing to it.

As the targets raced towards me I threw knife after knife after knife. I mever missed the target. Never.

Soon there was no longer any targets without a knife sticking through their head and the bright beaming lights flashed on. I stood straighter as my trainer walked in.

"Very good." He muttered looking around the private isolated room.

I smirked at him and he flinched. I felt a tender laugh coming on. with one last smirk I chucked my knife so it landed away inches from his face. With that I stormed out of the room.

I made my way down to the dorm where I lived. Heads turned to look at me. But I quickly glared and some could'nt hide their looks of fear. I rolled my eyes at how terrified they were of me.

"I sure hope thats not your real smile" a cheeky voice said chuckling behind me.

I whipped around making the tight bun in my hair fall out. I let out a full out grin. "What?You scared?" I said bavk woth the sake grin plastered on my face.

Chez was abnormal, maybe thats why I am friends with him. He makes me feel slightly more normal. Because Hell no is anyone in this training center gonna doubt that.

Chez followed me to my room inquiring on how he was gonna volunteer next year and return to bitch slap my face. He made me begin the chuckle at the thought.

After hours of conversation I was left alone. It was dark. I slipped into the metal showers witch felt nothing close to homey and showered.

When I got out I sighed before slipping on my a pair of sweats,and a tanktop.

I curled up in the big bed that felt cold and empty by yourself. I looked at the ceiling waiting for sleep to find me.

(((((Dream/flashback)))))

My father was picking me up and carrying me upstairs his breath smelt like beer and he breathed deeply on my face my arm was being crushed as he tightly gripped it. He threw me down on the ground pounding me with his fists shouting something in slurred words.

I couldn't hear him properly his mouth formed the words "Come home Scythe come home. I'm waiting" he smirked the exact same smirk before he had killed mother the exact smirk he made before beating me every morning.

I screamed and flipped and flopped but his grasp held me tightly. The place we were in so similar and like my child hood memories. Where he woukd beat me in my room my white room woth a flower on the wall witch was painted before I was born in a happier time at a happier place. Before the beatings or the pain or before mom became a prostitute. Even before Dad found out and beat her.

I was only eleven when mom snuck back into the house from her "work" her face was slightly cheery as she stormed to her room not noticing me where I lay with my swollen cheek against the cold hardwoods and my hand at my side by my fractured ribs. I heard Dad before I saw him.

It was his big footsteps witch vibrated the floor in there uneven pace. My ear placed flat against the flood it sounded like a earth quake one that was coming for me abd seeking me out.

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain. But whem I opened them there was someone shouting slurred words angerly "WHERE WERE YOU? HUH?WHERE ARE YOU?"

Right before me stood my father he held my mothers small frane he smashed her with his fists and he didn't stop shouting out words "COWARD!" He shouted.

I could have moved but I didn't I watched my mother as her eyes slowly started to close and the last breath ever leave her mouth.

I heard someone screaming when I then realized it was me who had screamed.

My Dad turned around seeming to have finally noticed me. I didn't bother to wipe of the river of tears I was crying I just let them fall down my cheeks as my father stormed towards me leavong my mothers broken body behind.

((((((End of dream/flashback))))))

I woke with a start my pixie like face wet with sweat I hugged myself tightly with my eyes still closed.

"He's not coming back,He's not coming back." I reapeated over and over again.

It kept happening to me. The dreams sometimes they were flash backs of him beating me or killing my mom, or of me escaling when I was twelve to the training center I'd grabbed my things like a ring a book and my bag and raced to tge training center ongnoring the pouring rain and stomping my feet throught the muddy water.

I lived here now far away from my father. I had trained and for the first time was finally respected and feared.

I felt like I belonged.

It was then that I realized if I ever really wanted to not be haunted by my father I would have to prove myself.

I was going to win these games.


	7. Chapter 7

**Its my birthday! sorry I've been really busy with birthday things here is this chapter its rushed so it is a bit crappy (sorry) I will do both tributes per chapter after this one. Enjoy! **

Spider summer's POV

The aur felt cool in the night. It carried a soft breeze. I looked to Raul who was currently beating a man with a stick pounding him in his pursuit of the Large chicken he carried. I looked at the chicken. Mine. I thought. Looking around to make sure that no one else saw me. I took the lid from the trash can beeside me and pounded Raul unconscious.

Snatching the chicken from the man's grocery bag I slid silently to the darkest part of the allyway. Inhaling the chicken. I heard a snapping sound behind me my head shot up. Before me stood Jefo Lino. Our leader. I coward down in front of me.

He smirked at me. Crap. I'm so dead.

Looking down at the towering figure I was brought back into my past.

(((((((((((((Flashback))))))))))))))))))

My mother fell dead in my father's hands. Her body limp and cold. Her eyesforever frozen in place.

There is a knife roght beside me its fallen from my counter to the floor. Before I know what I am doing my hand reaches for the knife.

I grasp it tightly and stand up. My head is aching my body exhausted and worn out. My Dad has not turned around yet. I bring the knife closer to him.

He turns around as I make the final slash. His eyes widen in shock. Blood splatters on the floor and slowly his body falls next to my mother they both lie still beside each other. Looking stangely peaceful their eyes finally free from all the anger and pain they once felt.

I slip out the door into the cold air. My bare feet feel frozen and my whole body shakes uncontrollably. I drag my feet slowlt taking the journey once step at a time. I'm traveling through the night as the snow slowly falls down around me.

I reach a house woth a white picket fence and a beautiful looking garden. I walk towards it and open the creaky fence. Knocking on the large door I collapse.

I wake up to the sound of footsteps. I'm lying on something soft and warm. Its so comfterable. I open my eyes blinking them in the strong light that enfulges the room.

My Grandfather sits in the sofa chair across from the couch I lay on. He looks at me with concern on his face his gentle brown eyes look at me in wonder. I sit up stiffly.

"What happened Spider?" He asked.

I hesitated then blurted out "I killed my dad."

My grandfather looks at me with sadness his only son. Dead. And right in front of him was a...murderer.

I was a murderer. I began to sob.

my grandfather finally opened his mouth to speak "Sometimes you have to look on the bright side and carry on the best you can."

He stopped and looked at me "But I can not help you. You have killed my son and for that I can not help you." He walked away.

My sobs finally stopped and I managed to drag myself of the couch. I walked out the door. Ignoring the cold freezing air that blew into me. I trudged forwards I had to move on I had to pretend this never happened.

I trashed my place throwing everything aside or away. I muttered things to myself as I trashed the one place I had ever called home.

Don't look at the body. Make it look like a accident. Walk away. Find a place you will be safe. I repeated over and over again.

After trashing my home. I followed the instrictions and one by one I left behind the life I had once lived.

(((((((((Flashback end)))))))))))

After that a local theif had been charged for the murder of two people and the breaking in of a house. I watched the man who really had done nothing get shot in front of the whole district. That didn't happen often in the district.

I joined Jefo Lino's gang. Even as his punching bag. I was still alive and I know had I not joined his ranks I would be long dead.

Jefo Lino punched me a few times before growing tired and ordering the rest if us his "gang." To head back to our place. (A dumpster we called home.)

sighing I headed towards the dumpster and fell into a restles sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are chapter 8! So now there will be two of the tributes per chapter! Yeah! So keep putting in your last tributes the spots are filling up! That means we will get to the games faster! So you guys know I am doing the tributes complete journey! That means there time in the capitol and all. Hope you enjoy the chapter sit back relax and review if you love the hunger games! **

Lia Hayland POV (district 3 female)

I walked with Esther to school my face covered in a mask of makeup. I was everything district people could possibly hope for Beautiful, Rich, and popular.

I hung out with the group of kids no one bothered and everyone feared. We were the only people in the district who would dare to walk around like we were queens.

Sometimes I felt like I didn't quite belong. I used to try to be mean and snobby like Esther, Giselle, and always were.

But the whole mean thing just wasn't me. Actually my whole life wasn't me. I wasn't the person who would always walk around like everyone should notice them. I was a rather quiet person who liked to just carry on with life without everyone staring at them in horror and dislike.

Even at home I didn't belong my family was your average somebody's Cruel, uncaring, and Snobby.

Saying something polite in my house was something that was strange in my house.

Looking at all the poor and helpless people made me sick. They smelled like sickness and sadness. They were everywhere lining the streets.

When I reached the school I looked in disgust at the peacekeepers standing by the door. They were very tall and well built and of course much like me thought they were the best people in the world.

As I walked past the large peacekeepers I almost slammed into a small kid who stood looking slightly puzzled.

"Hey kid watch where you are standing!" I shouted at him.

He jumped realizing who I was. he muttered a apology to me before scurrying of into the mass of poor students going into the small squished classrooms.

"What a freak." I heard a voice behind me say.

I turned around to see Esther who stood in a plaid dress with her hair in two pigtails.

I put a quick smile on my face.

"Lets get to class." I suggested.

We walked to class in silence ignoring the looks of fear that glanced our way.

Jofry Thomus POV (district 3 male)

I looked at the wrench in my hand it had debts in it from projects of my past.

My dad worked a large machine on a thick peice of metal.

My parents made all of the capitol's highest technology and they always took part in the making of the games.

I respect the capitol very much. Without them and there strange games my life would not be the way it is today.

I used to think about being in the games. Unril the day I first visited the capitol.

/flashback/

I sat squished between my parents on the dark and toght train our capitol used to deliver its technology to the capitol. Like almost everything else in the district ot was small and reeked of sickness and the needy.

My parents decided to take me to the capitol to see the things I would build one day.

The capitol was everything that I could have ever imagined and much more. Its tall buildings that made my large home look like a shed. The bright flashung signs that advertised the games and all the strange looking people some with blue haur others with large eyes, others so unhuman looking it was hard to tell if they were actually human

I even met the president. President Harp It was only his second year as president. He only ended up being president for three short years after all the tributes froze on the first day and the games were over to quickly for anyone's liking.

My parents led me through the rows and rows of there inventions. Some looked weird others looked large and some were small enough to fit in your hand.

I reconized some of the inventions from games of the past. Like one invention that had been used to gaurd the cournocoupia during the 6th games.

I looked in wonder at the large books filled with blue prints and idea's my parents had yet to build.

The inventions and weird tastes were only thr beginning. The food we ate for dinner was mouth watering there was more food than I could handle in my entire life. Turkeys and stew and salads and foods I had never heard of.

When it was time to go home my dad put a hand on my shoulder "One day Jofry these inventions will be all yours."

/flashback end/

Thinking of the future put a smile on my face.

I set back to work thinking of all the things I was soon to invent.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go ladies and gentlemen chapter 9! Today I started school and had time for a update when I got home! I just started a new school so I'm all stressed out! Ahhhhhh major pressure to make some friends and manage updating at the same time! Lol! I will continue to update regularly and I hope that I will get lots of reviews to motivate me! Hint hint. I really would like to get the last spots filled out for SYOT so keep sending in tributes and spread the word about my fan fiction to all your peeps. Ok enjoy the district 4 tributes! **

Natasha Huang POV (district 4 female tribute)

I dove under the deep water. My body pushed itself deeper into the water where a small necklace lay. Picking it up I pushed myself upwards out of the freezing water.

My lungs exploded as they filled with air. I looked to the dock where a man jumped with joy at seeing the necklace I carried.

I swam easily to the dock and pulled myself up. rubbing the water from my eyes before standing and placing the golden necklace with a heart locket to the man.

"Thank you so much. Bless your soul!" the man bellowed. He handed me four fish and a silver ring in return.

I flashed a dashing smile (the smile that no one can resist!) Before I pranced my way back home. I passed through the district waving to people and shouting hello to them as I passed by.

I finally made it to the confined and beautiful victors village. In my district the many houses were filled with life and the houses were swarming with people.

While in some districts like district eleven in twelve I was told the village was cold and empty.

I raced up the steps towards the third house in the street. I heard laughter and a booming voice that belonged to my brother from inside. When I swung open the door I was bombarded by Dean my older brother who wad talking to one of our neighbors Daisy. Who had mentored my brother in his games.

Normally my brother kept to himself. After he returned from the games it was like somehow even if he looked the same. Something had changed inside him that would never be the same again.

When my little brother Sam was 12 he was picked for the games. My brother was chosen to mentor him.

Sam was chased by the district one girl for three hours. She killed him.

I was at home all alone when it happened. My mother had died goving birth to me and Antinonette my twin sister. Three years later my sister died from chicken pox. My father no longer able to take care of us left us on the streets.

When my brother fell to the ground I let out a shout. I covered my ears. Then I stopped. This could not be happining. This was someone else's brother. This was not sam.

I took me all this time to realize. It was Sam. It was my brother. This was my life.

After that I had vivid nightmares it was usually the same. The wind flying through my haur the branches crunching beneath my feet. The district one girl chasing me with a never ending amount of energy waiting for me to fall.

Dean has been suggesting I volunteer. I have considered this not once but many times.

I have been trained with a axe. My brother started training me the day he got back from the games. He wanted me to be able to do what Sam never could. Survive.

Yes I would kill tributes. Yes I would betray many people. Yes I would win.

Watch out district one. I am coming.

Kevin Hung POV (district 4 male tribute)

I wanted a life. A life with a loving family. A life without pain or hunger. A life woth a brother who could actually look at my face again. Someone who cared for me and loved me. Someone who no matter what happened was always there.

I lost those things a long time ago. Maybe I should stop wishing. Maybe I should just give up and except the fact that life really does hate me.

But I just can't. Something inside me really believes I might have these things one day.

I heard a sound from behind. I turned around it was my brother but he did'nt even glance my way. He muttered things to himself under his breath. His words were only half there as if he wished he could hate me.

His face was the worst part. His face was a reminder of my suffering. His torn shredded and burnt face was my forever punishment. My forever Hell.

I looked into his eyes hos green and dead looking eyes. I remember wgen thise eyes would shine when he smiled. Look bright and alert. Look at me with a look of love. But that was before the fire. That was before my life changed forever.

/flashback/

I was in the bakery with mom and dad. My dad was reaching towards the glass container and poimting out the pretty decorations on the cakes. My little kid side of me jumped up and down in excitement.

It happened quickly. The fire caught the oven and it exploded in a fury of flames. The carpet floors caught fire and the fire continued to spread and spread. My dad shoved me aside from the burning smell.

My eyes watered my parents and everything around me soon enfulged with the flames.

Suddenly George my older brothe burst through the flames. He looked around frantically before seeing me. His bold and handsome face turned towards me he raced towards me. Picking me up.

"Were gonna be ok." He said stoking the side of my face befire dragging me away from the flames. But a bit of flame burst out of the fire hitting george's face. He screeched in pain.

He dragged us out and we both coughed and coughed from the smoke.

I heard George collapse his eyes began to close. His breaths shuddered. When I looked at his face I let out a cry. His face had blood dripping from it his skin charred abd destroyed.

The bakery fell down. My only chance of saving my parents disappeared.

I let out a shout before I collapsed.

/flashback end/

"Were gonna be ok." The last words my brother had ever said to me. The last moments before my life was destroyed.

I was so broken it was not funny.

It was my fault my parents died. Its my fault my brother got burnt. Its my fault that we are here living on the streets begging for scraps. Hoping that luck will pass by.

I was sick of a life without love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another update! Please review follow favorite and so on. Also send in yo tributes! The spots are filling up people's! Stay amazing my awesome readers!**

Clest Cler POV

I looked at Sola as she came off the train. Another year of training tributes. Another year of death.

I had lost all of my siblings to the games. Except for Sola. My three other siblings all reaped at a young age.

I guess the odds were not in our favor. I siad mimicking the capitol peoples ridiculous accent.

My mother takes care of ne while Sola is in the capitol. At times she is there the week before the reaping and she is gone while the games are on. We have one day with ger before she leaves for the games.

When Sola won the games we got to move to the victors village. There we were lucky enough to get some of the finest luxurious in the district.

This is my second year with my name in the reaping ball. Am I nervous. Yes.

I have lost three siblings to the games. There deaths are still raked into my memories. Them falling as the loud cannon blew vibrating there bodies on the floor.

There eyes rolled back into emptyness. There blood dripping down there fave. There loud screams live inside of me. They are reawakened every reaping.

The screaming starts again.

My mother runs to Sola pulling her into a tight hug. Her eyes spill tears of happiness. But Sola's face remains expressionless. She always has a haunting look on her face.

Sola had to train the tributes every year. She was district five's only victor. Well other than Macy. But no one counted Macy.

Macy went mad after her games. She started to only stay in her house to aboid the demons.

She would start to hyperventilate whenever she saw the color red. She would scream and yelp whenever someone mentioned the hunger games.

Whenever she saw me she started sceaming "I'm SORRY! DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!"

Macy went in the games with my brother. She fell in love with him. They made a alliance. They made it to the end.

Three tributes were remaining. My brother died from the explosion the capitol set up.

But Macy didn't.

Macy is now 17 and her life is destroyed. So very broken.

I can't let that be me. I have a whole life to live.

My soster Sola came towards ne and pulled me into a hug. Her brown straight hair nothing like my red wavy hair. my mom apways told me I got my fathers hair and face but my mothers eyes.

I definatly inherited my mother small body. I barelly reached 4'9 and my petite fogure could fit through anything.

I raced ahead flying up the staurs to my house. I heard a shout behind me. "Clest!"

I whipped around my long red hair swishing. I looked down the steps to see Gale shouting my name. I laughed before launching myself into his arms.

He was tall and well built making me look like a two year old next to him.

He buried his face in my hair and I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

Me and Gale were dating. Mom said I was to young. But in our district half the people married at the age of 18 and have a family at the age of 20.

I leaped down from Gale's arms and grinned at him. The way the sun reflected of his figure.

I don't know what I would do without him. The way he looked at me. I felt like I was the only girl in the world. Like the most important thing.

Gale smiled back at me. He gave a goofy grin and I burst into laughter.

Suddenly my life felt perfect.

Felix Marksman POV (District five male tribute)

My mother sat looking at me with a stern face. "What?" I asked in my most innocent voice.

"Did you eat the cake again?" She asked with her most scary mother voice ever.

After sge gave me the stare diwn for a few long moments I surrendered.

"Ok ok I did it!" I admitted.

She let out a cry of triumph! AH HA! She saud pointing her finger at Me. I knew it you dirty rascal.

Mom and dad owned the bakery. I spent my days either testing ny cakes for "food poisoning" or baking my famous muffins.

Dad cut wood for our oven. Well my youngest sister Sophia helped by vhucking food at my face and starting food fights.

Everything in my life was perfect it had always been.

I was popular at school. Everyone loved me. I was living the life.

My mom named me after my grandfather but I refused to be called a Junior.

My favorite times were when I was with my girl friend Samantha. She had thin brown hair that ended in curls and her deep brown eyes looked deep into my soul.

I was just about to recieve a four hour lecture from my mom when I was saved by Samantha.

"Up for a walk." She said stalking into my kitchen with familiarity. She breathed in the scent if cinnamon and bakings that always hovered in the bakery.

"Sure" I said politly. I shrugged at my mom."Guess your fiur hour lecture will have to be saved for tommorrow. I shouted on my way out the door.

I grasped Samantha's hand in mine as we walked down the peaceful alleyways of the district.

I let out a smile when a naughty face played against Samantha's lips.

Looking at her lips I closed the distance between us. My mouth curved with hers. I let my tongue rib against her lips. She opened her mouth allowong my tounge to lick around the walls of her mouth.

Eventually we had to breath. We pulled apart. "That was amazing." She said in her breathing heavy.

I nodded in agreemebt before I looked at her with love.

We both started laughing as we continued on our way through the silent district alley way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Its been WAY to long! I don't know its just I've started a bunch of new stories and this one is becoming less easy to update. I think its because we have not got to the games yet. I am changing plans and after all these chapters there will be one super long chapter with the reaping than the night before the games than its the games! Woooooohoooooo! Ok guys make sure to check out my otherfan fictions that I am working on Letters from my heart, I will love you forever, and the one and only Hidden! Ok enjoy! (I also was going to start another hunger games fan fiction when this is over. Possibly a SYOT. But thats still a while away. Here are our district 6 tributes! **

Violet Nightlock (district 4 female tribute) POV

All any of the peacekeepers could talk about were the games. All of any of the district people could talk about were the games.

The games. The games. The games.

I was terrified like everyone else. But not for myself for my dear siblilings. Who would be eligable fpr the reaping who would have to face the fact that two in the district had to die for the rest of us to move on.

It was a fact I faced myself with a long time ago. For our freedom someone had to go. It was a horrible terrible thought when a little twelve year old went to the games and no one made a sound a shout to volunteer for the poor child who had barelly lived.

Because they feared too much for their own lives.

My mother died. My father had five kids to look after.

Me and my older brother helped. We fed the family we worked hard in the district for food and to keep our district house.

I think the capitol have made a huge mistake in the way they use their power. Instead of fixing our problems the only thought I can grasp is that they are the one's causing them.

But I'm like everyone else I stay silent. Not in fear for myself but for my family. I can't afford to be killed by the capitol.

The old rusted bell rang signaling the work break. I wiped my brow with the back of my hand. My breath came in gasps in the old factory.

I walked out hopimg for fresh air. The man who sat chewing on weed gave me a loaf of bread and a pot of warm soup.

I jumped in excitment knowing that Father would be impressed with tonights dinner. I could get some butterfrom the Sale. I though and could preserve the soup for tommorrow.

I grabbed the things and as I walked. All of a sudden Peter came up and offered hos arms.

"Thanks." I said breathily in the cold air that peirced my lungs.

Aniallse came up on my other side her blonde hair frizzing up in the humid air fog flowed out of her mouth and she smiled at me. She looked at the pot of soup and puffed. Looking down at her parcel of crackers and brick of cheese that she held in her arms.

"I'm bringing the crackers and cheese and Tom's brining the squirrel." She said talking about her brother who also worked at the factory.

I laughed. It was funny how we got paid in food. But I honestly thought it was the best thing in the world given it was that or starve to death.

"Well I don't know what I'm going to do with so much soup its too bad I guess I'll just have to force it down." I said letting out a sigh.

"Haha." Muttered Annalise.

Me and Peter just laughed.

Annalise was one of the sweetest girls I knew although she could never hurt a fly. While Peter was rather Quiet but kind and one of the toughest guys I knew. But they were both my friends and I had no idea what I would do with out them.

Well its my last year in the reaping." Peter suddenly said seriously.

I hugged him.

"You won't be chosen you can't be." I said.

Annalise hugged him and said softly "its ok."

I was right he wouldn't be picked. Me thats a whole different story.

Gino Bustail (district four male tribute) POV

My whole life I had never felt anything. Not emotions. I didn't understand anger or happiness.

Not since that one night where I felt betryal. My dad was drunk. More than usual his walking stumbly his face a sneer.

Mom told me I used to be sweet and kind and consoderate that it once seemed like I actually cared.

My dad had kicked me hard. He bashed my face into the wall leaving a dent my eyes had faded and than closed.

When I opened my eyes I was a different person. I didn't cry I didn't trust I didn't feel anything.

My dad began to beat Lucy. I could hear it. I could hear her screams as he bashed her. . My mind told me to stay still to remain silent because it wasn't me. My mom couldn't stop him.

One day the screaming was too loud the fight too heated. I suddenly felt fear. Not for myself for the timy girl who sat crouched on the ground the man holding a knife stepping on her crushing her body.

I grabbed the cloth by the mucky sink it was red and green sewed before I was born by my fathers mother.

My grandmothers voice flooded my head. "One day you'll grow up to be just like your father. You know you remind me of him when he was your age." She would tell me well rocking on the wood rocking chair my dad had made for her.

But I didn't want to be like him. I never wanted to be like him. This mad man in front of me this craziness that surrounded him. This was not my dad. No my dad died many years ago.

This was my enemy it was my duty to rid the world of this terrible nightmare that lived upon us.

My dad seemed to notice me. His contorted face turned around to face me. His mouth opened in rage.

I shoved the towel down his throat. His eyes rolled slightly his face grew white his body jerking. His eyes flashed with fear.

I just stared at him as he fell to the floor his body convulsing as it tried to get rid of the clogging the pain.

He looked into my eyes. My emotionesless face. Then he shook one more time before falling still. His eyes still lay on mine.

I grabbed my poor little baby sister who's eyes were wide open in shock. I grabbes her and placed her in her cot.

But I felt no regret or pain I felt nothing for what I just did.

My mom came racing hurriedly down the stairs from her still coma in her room. She saw the face and her own face flasged white.

Her eyes strangely light up as if she was processing this.

"What did you do! What did you do? Huh going to answer me!? She screamed at me loudly.

But I just stared feeling nothing.

"Take the body to the woods." I told her before leaving behind the cold dead body.

I still to this day felt no regret for what I did.

My mother had brought the body to the woods and no one in the capitol gave a care to figure out whatever happened to him.

When people felt emotions it was pathetic. Wars aren't won by tears of regret and pain.

I had nothing to fear, or love, or hate.

I had nothing to feel at all.

**Remember to review favorite and follow! Also check out my****other stories Enjoy! **


End file.
